Path to Peace
by Lyoko Shinobi
Summary: After his fight with Pein, Naruto learns of his heritage and that he has a surviving family memeber. Akatsuki, along with new enemies, seek Naruto's power. How will Naruto deal with these new problems?
1. An Unexpected Guest

**Ok, I came up with this idea while reading through some of the older Naruto Manga chapters. **

** Be sure to tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

**A/N: This starts off from the end of chapter 451 of the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Ch. 1 An Unexpected Guest

Kiba came bounding up to Team 7 atop Akamaru before sliding to a stop.

"Hey guys listen, Tsunade has been dismissed as Hokage," Kiba revealed.

This revelation left Team 7 in a state of shock.

"The sixth Hokage is some guy named Danzo," Kiba stated. "I don't know who he is but apparently he's pretty shady."

"Danzo," Sakura almost shouted in shock.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kakashi said out loud.

"That's not the only thing," Kiba continued. "The new Hokage has given permission to dispose of Sasuke as missing-nin."

To say was Naruto was upset would be an understatement.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when he heard a voice call his name. Confused Naruto looked around.

"Did you say something," Naruto asked the others.

"I'm going to go tell Kurenai-sensei about the new hokage," Kiba turning and taking his leave

Once Kiba was gone Sakura nearly exploded.

"How can he give orders to kill Sasuke like that? I'm going to go talk to him!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura made to leave but Kakashi grabbed her arm halting her progress.

"Sakura, calm down. Danzo isn't someone to take lightly. The jounin haven't voted yet so he probably won't remain Hokage long," Kakashi explained.

This seemed to calm Sakura down.

"Sakura, why don't you go see if Lady Tsunade is awake yet. The sooner she recovers the sooner she can put Danzo in her place," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded before leaping away.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and was about to speak when he noticed Naruto had spaced out.

'He must be talking to the fox' Kakashi thought.

*****

(Naruto's mindscape)

"Kyuubi did you call me?" Naruto questioned.

"**No I didn't kit, however I have noticed that someone else is in here with me. I haven't figured out who it is yet," Kyuubi said.**

"Someone else is in here? How can anybody else be in my mind?" Naruto asked.

"**It wouldn't be the first time. Remember the Uchiha was able to see in your mind with the help of his Sharingan," Kyuubi pointed out.**

"Well I doubt its Sasuke and it probably isn't Madara and Itachi is dead," Naruto said counting off each name on his fingers.

"Naruto," the voice called again.

Naruto turned and stared at the doorway as if expecting someone to show himself but no one did.

"Stay there I'm going to go see who it is," Naruto said making his way to the door.

"**Yeah, cause I can just up and leave if I wanted to," Kyuubi said sarcasm dripping from his voice.**

"Oh yeah I forgot," Naruto said feeling slightly more stupid than normal.

Naruto poked his head out into the hallway and looked to the left and then right and saw nothing but water.

"Naruto," the voice called again. "Behind you."

Naruto whirled to face the owner of the voice.

"Dad?" Naruto asked in obvious shock.

"Hello son," Minato said.

"**Well look what the cat dragged in," Kyuubi remarked with malice lacing his words.**

"More like the fox," Minato shot back.

"Kyuubi, lets not have a repeat of last time," Naruto said sternly.

Kyuubi receded back into his cage muttering about 'stupid blondes'.

"It seems Kyuubi has more respect for you," Minato observed.

"Yeah, ever since I defeated Pein he admitted that I was one of the most powerful shinobi he'd ever seen," Naruto said somewhat proudly.

"**I said nothing of the sort. I just said that you weren't the weakling you once were," Kyuubi said trying to defend his bloodthirsty demon status.**

Naruto merely waved him off with a grin.

"So how are you able to be here," Naruto asked.

"I am able to be here because when you transformed into the eight tails I appeared to you. In doing so I established a permanent chakra signature in here so I can appear to you just as Kyuubi can," Minato explained.

"I didn't understand a word you just said," Naruto said.

Minato laughed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Not that I'm not happy too see you or anything but why are you here," Naruto asked.

"Currently, I'm here to tell you about the Namikaze estate and special scroll I wrote just for you," Minato said.

"What's written on the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Read it for yourself," Minato said. "Kakashi knows where the Namikaze estate is he can take you there."

"I'll go ask him now," Naruto said leaving his mindscape.

*****

Kakashi glanced at Naruto over his book. Sighing Kakashi made to leave when Naruto snapped out of his reverie.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "Can you take me to the Namikaze estate?"

"Why would you want to go there?" Kakashi asked.

"Well being a Namikaze entitles me to that estate right?" Naruto asked.

"So you know," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, my father told me," Naruto explained.

"How could he tell you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto launched into an explanation about how his father appeared to him, how he reappeared to him in his subconscious, and how he maintained a permanent connection with him.

"That's quite a story," Kakashi said. "It's kinda hard to believe actually, but I believe you."

Naruto grinned at his sensei.

"We should probably go now," Kakashi said. "Who knows what Danzo plans on doing with you."

"You should be wary of this Danzo character," Minato said. "I don't like him."

Naruto nodded in agreement and followed after Kakashi.

*****

Sasuke leapt through the forest followed closely by his teammates when Madara appeared out of nowhere.

Sasuke acting instinctively pulled out his sword and slashed at the figure.

But Sasuke flew right through him.

"Sasuke that wasn't very nice," Madara said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"You have a new mission," Madara said.

"We already helped you capture the Eight-Tails. What more do you want?" Karin asked.

"It was a fake. You gave us an extension of the Eight-Tails disguised as the host," Madara said.

Taka was shocked that they had been tricked by a simple substitution.

"Seeing as you are already on your way to Konoha, your new mission is to capture the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox," Madara said.

**How will Sasuke react to his new mission? What is written in the scroll Minato mentioned? Will Danzo remain Hokage and what is he planning?**

**Leave a review.**


	2. Lightning Meets Fire

**Here it is Chapter two.**

**Before I start I want to ask something. I just finished watching Death Note. I'm just curious what others thought about the ending. Yes I know it ended a coule of years ago but I still want your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich but I don't.**

Ch 2 Lightning meets fire

"You want me to capture Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Madara said this will be your new mission."

"Whatever, that dobe couldn't beat me last time," Sasuke said. "This time won't be any different."

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you," Madara said. "He managed to defeat my minion, Pein, who possessed the legendary Rinnegan eyes, by himself."

"By himself?" Suigetsu asked in shock.

"Yes, the boy has grown to be extremely powerful," Madara said. "Don't fail me again."

Madara proceeded to disappear into nothingness through the use of, what Sasuke assumed was, a space/time ninjutsu.

*****

Naruto and Kakashi stood before the gats of the Namikaze estate. Amazingly the estate had escaped damage.

"From what sensei told me, He placed several seals around his estate that prevents outside damage, but not inside damage. But the only way in is through this gate which is a blood seal," Kakashi said.

Seeing Naruto's confused expression he explained.

"Just wipe your blood on the seal and apply chakra. Like a summoning jutsu," Kakashi said.

"Oh I get it now," Naruto said.

Naruto quickly bit his thumb and unlocked the seal. Pleased with his success he made to step in when…

"Hey you," a feminine voice said.

"Karui," a male voice said. "They may not even know that much."

The two Konoha nin turned to see two Kumo nin. One female with long black hair and the other male with white hair.

"Omoi, you heard them they had to have been close to Sasuke," Karui said.

"What if you had-," Omoi started.

"Oh will you shut up with your scenarios already!" Karui interrupted.

Naruto and Kakashi sweat dropped at the sight before them.

Omoi grunted and crossed his arms in an almost childish manner.

Karui tuned back to the Konoha nin before saying: "Tell us what you know about Sasuke."

"Why?" Kakashi questioned in a bored tone.

"We need to know his techniques and his fighting style," Karui said.

"Why," Kakashi asked again.

"He's a missing-nin what more is there to it?" Omoi said.

"Let me put it to you this way. Sasuke is away tying up loose ends, and when the time comes I let him know when it's time to come home," Naruto said stepping forward.

"Sorry boy, but Sasuke won't be coming home because I'm gonna kill him," Karui said matter-of-factly.

Naruto looked up at the clouds and closed his eyes.

"I made a promise to bring him back and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo my ninja way," Naruto said.

"Sasuke is a traitor to this village and he has joined Akatsuki and kidnapped our master," Omoi said angrily.

This piece of news shocked Kakashi and Naruto.

"Akatsuki?" Kakashi asked not quite believing it.

"Yes he joined Akatsuki," Karui said.

"Sasuke, who is he to you?" Omoi asked.

"He's like a brother to me and he was the first person I ever created a bond with. He was one of the few people who acknowledged me for who I am, not who I carry," Naruto said his eyes now open.

Naruto's conviction shocked Omoi, but he shrugged it off.

"Be that as it may, he still is a missing-nin and your Hokage has given us permission to kill him," Omoi said.

"He took our sensei from us. You have no idea how that feels!" Karui shouted.

Naruto laughed.

This action took even Kakashi by surprise.

"You think you're the only who's ever lost a sensei. Well I've got news for you. You aren't that special," Naruto said.

"You little brat," Karui said losing her cool.

Karui pulled out her sword and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the ground and sighed. He was hoping that it wouldn't come to this.

Kakashi felt a surge of chakra around Naruto.

'Clever Naruto, just remember killing them could start a war.'

Naruto looked up and appeared behind Karui.

'What the, this kid how did he get so fast.'

"Right now I am stronger than both of you and Kakashi-sensei combined so don't try that again," Naruto warned.

The two Kumo ninja were shocked by this statement and they could tell he wasn't lying. They could feel the strength of his chakra.

"In case you didn't know," Kakashi said. "Naruto defeated Pein, leader of the Akatsuki and holder of the Rinnegan."

Kakashi new Madara was the real Akatsuki leader but the Kumo ninja didn't need to now.

"If you really want information on Sasuke, you can seek such information from higher ups. You won't learn anything here," Kakashi stated.

"Karui lets go find Samui she probably learned something," Omoi suggested.

Karui nodded and the two leaped away.

"Was using Sage mode really necessary?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not really. I'm trying to get faster at activating it. And the only way to do so is to practice, and what better way to practice than against an actual opponent?" Naruto revealed.

Kakashi shook his head.

Naruto turned to his new estate and entered followed by Kakashi.

*****

A dark figure stood on the outskirts of a destroyed Konoha.

"Again Konoha is left in ruins." The figure said aloud.

'Pein's strength was indeed great. To think that Naruto has become strong enough to take down even him is astounding. I probably could not have achieved such a feat though I have never tried.'

"Naruto you have indeed grown. I'm curious to see if you are stronger than Sasuke," the figure said.

*****

Naruto stood before his new home. It easily shamed his old apartment. It was a two-story house. Naruto couldn't even count all the rooms, there were so many.

Naruto entered the house and was amazed. It seemed even bigger on the inside. The living room off to the right was simple. There were two comfy looking couches and a recliner. A simple red rug was on the floor and small table.

"Come on," Kakashi said beckoning Naruto. "This room I'm about to show you is my favorite in the whole house, when I used to come here."

Naruto eager to see more quickly followed.

As they walked they passed the kitchen, which was modest in its own rights.

They finally came to the study which was Kakashi's favorite room.

The amount of scrolls and books was incredible. Bookshelves covered every wall all filled with books and scrolls. Tables piled high with books were placed in the middle of the room. However he noticed two open spaces in the wall. In one spot was desk which Naruto assumed as his father's.

Naruto walked over and noticed that scrolls were left unrolled on the desk and books were stacked on the desk. But what caught Naruto's attention was a picture. It was of Minato and Kushina.

"So this is her," Naruto said tears starting to well up.

"Yes, that is her. You take more after her than me besides the fact that you look like me," Minato said.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"I never found out. I arrived at the hospital to get you and when I left she was still alive," Minato said.

Naruto repeated his question this time directed at Kakashi.

"It was believed she died. Everybody else in the building died that night since Kyuubi destroyed it, but no one has found a body," Kakashi said. "Her fate is still unknown but because nobody has seen her she is presumed to be dead."

"So she might still be alive. Well if she is I'll find her." Naruto said.

Kakashi smiled knowing that he would find her if she was alive.

Naruto turned his attention to the second open space on the wall. In it was a vault.

Naruto walked over to the vault. Seeing it was closed by a blood seal. He swiped his blood across it.

Naruto opened the vault, his heart pounding against his chest in anticipation.

In it was three scrolls two were tied together and the other was alone.

"Take the two scrolls," Minato said.

Naruto reached in and grabbed the two scrolls. He took the first one and slowly opened it and on it was written…

**Aren't I just evil leaving a cliffhanger like that. I hate them, they drive me nuts yet here I go using them, talk about being hypocritical.**

**Who is the dark figure outside of Konoha? What is written in the scroll? Who will win in the fight between Naruto and Sasuke? WIll the Kumo ninja get to Sasuke first? Find out in my next post.**

**A/N: I need to know now. Should I put a pairing into this fic? I have never attempted a pairing before so I probably suck at it. But if you want me to I'll give it a shot.**


	3. Heritage

**It was so annoying getting this chapter up. It was like my computer didn't want me to update.**

**Enjoy or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Ch. 3 Heritage

Naruto stood before the council in preparation to reveal his newly acquired information, courtesy of the scroll his father left him.

"Uzumaki-san, this had better be important," Danzo said. "I was forced to postpone the Kage-summit three days because of you."

"You'll make a great Hokage with an attitude like that," Naruto remarked.

Danzo did nothing knowing that throwing Naruto in jail would not sit well with the villagers, seeing as they now viewed him as a hero.

"As I'm sure you all know the 4th sealed The Kyuubi away into me," Naruto said.

The council nodded in agreement.

"As time has passed the seal has gradually weakened allowing me access to some of Kyuubi's chakra," Naruto said.

"In my battle against Pein, I witnessed what I believed to be the death of my friend. Needless to say I became enraged to the point of losing control over the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said.

How could they forget that horrible experience? The vile and evil chakra that radiated from Naruto and the killer intent that literally rolled off of him in waves.

"Once I had reached the eight-tails form. The 4th appeared to me," Naruto said.

"How is it possible that the 4th was able to appear to you?" Hiashi asked.

"He said that he added a failsafe to the seal in case I ever reached that point," Naruto said.

"Makes sense. The 4th was a very cautious man and liked to think things through," Shikaku said.

"When he appeared he repaired my seal and told me some interesting things," Naruto said.

"Such as?" Inoichi questioned.

"He told me Madara Uchiha is the real leader of Akatsuki and he planned the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago," Naruto said.

"Madara Uchiha has been dead for quite some time now," Koharu said. "In case you forgot, he was defeated by the first Hokage."

"Are you doubting the words of my father," Naruto asked.

"Your father?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, the 4th is my father," Naruto said.

"How do we know you aren't making this up?" Homura asked.

"It's ok I planned on some of you being skeptical," Naruto. "So I brought this."

Naruto held up two scrolls.

"This should be all the proof you need," Naruto said. "Plus it's impossible to access the Namikaze estate unless you are blood related and my dad's signature is on the scroll so you can compare if you want."

Naruto passed the scroll to the member at the end allowing the council to read the scrolls.

"I was there. I witnessed Naruto unlocking the blood seal that shuts off access to the Namikaze estate," Kakashi said stepping forward.

"That's good enough for me. I trust Kakashi's word," Shikaku said

"As do I," Inoichi and Chouza said simultaneously.

The scroll finally reached Danzo, who was hesitant to read the contents of the scroll.

"Go ahead, read it out loud and finally admit that I'm not lying," Naruto said.

Danzo reluctantly read the contents of the first scroll.

**Naruto,**

**Congratulations you've finally discovered your true heritage. You are indeed a Namikaze. Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. I'm sure you're wondering why I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. When the Kyuubi attacked I realized that it wasn't just any random attack. I realized that there was a higher power behind the attack, which I believe was Madara Uchiha. Upon realizing this I sealed the Kyuubi in you because I believed you could handle the burden and I knew a special power would be needed to defeat Madara. There is one more thing I'd like to tell you. You're not only a Namikaze; you're also a direct descendant of the Senju. The second scroll contains the details. I leave the fate of Konoha to you. I believe you will lead Konoha to peace my son. Good luck.**

**Minato Namikaze**

Danzo opened the second scroll and began to read.

**Minato,**

**If you are reading this then I'vefinally reached the end of my time. I didn't want you to go through life without knowing the truth about your parents. Although you've probably figured it out by now, but I am not you real father. Your real parents are Tsunade Senjuand Dan. After Dan's death Tsunade fell into depression and felt unfit to be your mother and didn't want to remember because the pain was too great. So she asked me to raise you. I agreed and cast a very powerful S-rank forbidden genjutsu. It caused all who knew of your origins to forget but in using this jutsu my shinobi career effectively came to an end. I'm sorry for deceiving you my son.**

**Hiroshi**

"Now do you believe me?" Naruto asked.

Danzo said nothing and signaled for an Anbu. Immediately an Anbu wearing a fox mask appeared at his side.

"I want you to bring me any document that the 4th signed I'd like to compare signatures," Danzo said.

"Yes sir," the Anbu said and disappeared.

A minute later the Anbu reappeared and handed the document to Danzo.

Danzo looked between the two signatures before handing the paper back to the Anbu.

"How about now?" Naruto asked.

"They are identical," Danzo announced ignoring Naruto.

"Well now that's been taken care of, a friend of mine would like to speak with you all," Naruto said.

"And who might this person be," Koharu asked.

"You'll see," Narutosaid with a smirk. "You can come in now."

The doors were thrown open to reveal…

"Tsunade-hime, I trust you are well?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course I am," Tsunade said. "I am a Sannin after all you can't keep us down for long."

"Hello Baa-chan," Naruto said grinning at her.

"Hello brat," Tsunade said smiling back.

The irony of them being related was not lost on Kakashi. He knew that Naruto had called Tsunade baa-chan for years. Little did he know that she really was his ba-chan.

"Tsunade-hime you're revival is most unexpected," Homura said.

"Don't sound too disappointed," Tsunade said sarcastically. "I understand I've been dismissed as Hokage and the village is in need of a new one."

"A Hokage has already been appointed," Danzo said trying to remain calm.

"Well I hope you aren't comfortable because you aren't going to be put in office," Tsunade said.

"Why is that?" Danzo asked his anger slowly rising.

"One, because you will never get enough Jounin votes. Two, because you aren't in any physical shape to protect the village. Three: The 4th's successor is finally ready to assume the role of Hokage," Tsunade said.

"The 4th never chose a successor. He died before he could choose one," Koharu pointed out.

"Not so," Tsunade said picking up the scroll. "His successor was written in here."

The council quickly picked up on what Tsunade was implying.

"Naruto is much too young to be Hokage," Homura said.

"Hardly," Tsunade said. "Minato was only eighteen when he Hokage and Gaara became the Kazekage at fifteen. So I'm pretty sure he's old enough."

"I believe he'll make a great Hokage," Shikaku said.

This shocked most of the council. Shikakudid not give out compliments lightly.

"He has saved this village not once but twice. Not to mention how many have vouched for him. Let's see there's Tsunade, Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. I could name more but I think that list will suffice," Shikaku said.

Shikaku remembered what his son had told him about Naruto.

"When I'm with Naruto, he makes me want to walk with him," Shikamaru said.

The council agreed with this save for the village elders.

"It's settled then," Tsunade said. "Naruto will be instated as Hokage tomorrow."

Naruto was stunned at what he just heard.

"Well I believe this meeting is over," Tsunade said.

The council wordlessly got up and left.

Naruto wordlessly left the building. From the top floor Kakashi and Tsunade watched as he walked away.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted running down the street. "Finally I'm going to be Hokage!"

Tsunade and Kakashi smiled at Naruto's antics.

_'Are you watching Jiraiya? He's finally living his dream.'_

As if to answer her thoughts the wind picked up and then died down a few seconds later.

"He's finally grown up," Kakashi said proudly.

"I don't know, after that display I'm not so sure," Tsunade said.

"Shikaku was right," Kakashi said.

"About what?" Tsunade asked.

"He makes people want to walk with him," Kakashi said.

"He has the power to change people. I'm starting to think it's a kekei genkai," Tsunade said.

"You're right, there hasn't been a person that's he come into contact with that hasn't changed for the better," Kakashi said.

"What about Sasuke? He still left the village," Tsunade pointed out.

"True but only because Naruto and him reached an agreement," Kakashi said.

"Agreement?" Tsunade questioned.

"The two were about to clash in one final attack using their strongest jutsu. As the two were about to clash Naruto saw something in Sasuke's eyes," Kakashi said.

"What did he see?" Tsunade asked.

"He never told me," Kakashi said. "So Naruto pulled back allowing Sasuke to win. Naruto could have matched Sasuke but he chose to let Sasuke go and Sasuke knows it which is why he let Naruto live. If Naruto hadn't held back the fight would have ended in a tie."

"He failed to mention that in his report," Tsunade said.

"He only told me because he knew I would understand," Kakashi said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Tsunade asked.

"Because he knew you would have overreacted," Kakashi said with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice.

"I wouldn't have overreacted!" Tsunade said.

Kakashi tilted his head.

"Ok maybe a little," Tsunade admitted.

"It doesn't matter anymore, that's behind us. In two days Naruto has to prepare for his trip to the Kage-summit," Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded and went back to watching Naruto jumping for joy.

*****

**Next Day Early Morning**

Taka looked over Konoha.

"Look at this place," Suigetsu said. "What the hell happened here?"

"Pein, one of my minions attacked this village," Tobi said.

The group turned to see Tobistanding on a branch above them.

"One person did all this?" Juugo asked.

"He was the holder of the Rinnegan," Tobi said. "It was his mission to capture the nine-tails."

"Then why do we have to capture the nine-tails?" Karin asked.

"Because he failed," Tobi said. "He was defeated and killed by Naruto."

This shocked Taka, Sasuke especially.

_'Naruto, how strong have you become? It doesn't matter. With my new eyes I will defeat you.'_

"I wouldn't underestimate him Sasuke. He's been appointed as the new Hokage and Namikaze and Senju clan heir. So the village will try to protect him," Tobi said.

"Someone's coming this way Sasuke," Karin said.

"It seems Naruto has detected your presence Sasuke," Tobi said. "Don't fail me."

Tobi's body rose off the ground and disspeared with a small pop.

"It's been a while, teme," Naruto said.

"It has hasn't it, dobe," Sasuke replied.

*****

Kakashi stood before the memorial stone 'lost on the road of life'.

"It's been a long time Kakashi-san," A voice said.

"What do you want Itachi? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Kakashi said.

Kakashi turned to face Itachi his Mangekyo Sharingan activated.

Itachi responded by activating his own Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I see you've attained the second level of the Sharingan. Impressive for one not of Uchiha blood. But I did not come here to fight," Itachi said and deactiavted his Sharingan.

"How are you still alive?" Kakashi asked. "I thought Sasuke killed you?"

"He did, in a sense," Itachi said.

Kakashi remained silent waiting for Itachi to elaborate.

"Simply put it wasn't me," Itachi said.

"How is that possible?" Kakashi asked. "When we arrived at your battle field, we saw black flames. Which meant you used Amaterasu, which can only be used by an Uchiha poseesing Mangekyo Sharingan."

"That is true. Amaterasu is an ability of all Mangekyo Sharingan, even yours. But I used a jutsu I copied from Pein. It changes the apperance of whoever I cast the jutsu on so they look like me. You've seen this technique when i used it against you and Naruto-kun. I then proceeded to use a permanent henge so that upon death, the person would continue to look like me," Itachi explained.

Kakashi could tell he wasn't lying because his chakra level didn't fluctuate during his explantaion.

"That explains how are you're alive. Now what do you want?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm here to be reinstated as a Konoha nin," Itachi said simply.

"Somehow I don't think the council will want you back," Kakashi said.

"The council might not but the village elders will allow me back because it their fault I left in the first place," Itachi said.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi said.

"I killed the Uchiha clan on orders from the third," Itachi said.

"Why would the third order you to do that?" Kakashi ordered.

Itachi launched into a rather lengthly explanation about the truth of the Uchiha Massacre.

"Hmm, you seem to be telling the truth, but if that's the case then why didn't Sasuke follow your wishes and return to Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

"He believed it was too late for that," Itachi said.

Itachi lifted his head having gained knowledge through a Kage Bunshin.

"It appears Naruto-kun is about to engage Sasuke just outside of Konoha's walls," Itachi said.

"We should go notify Anbu," Kakashi said.

"No this is something they need to do," Itachi said. "Come let us go watch."

**Finally a fight scene. Yay. The long awaited Sasuke/Naruto rematch is finally here. Yay. Itachi is still alive. Yay. A new chapter is on its way. Yay. But I don't when. ... You suck.**

**Review please.**


	4. Fated Rematch

**The long awaited rematch of Sasuke vs. Naruto is finally here. **

**Disclaimer : You know.**

Ch. 4 Fated Rematch

"I had heard you had joined Akatsuki but I had hoped it wasn't true," Naruto said sadly.

"We aren't with Akatsuki we are only capturing you and then the village elders will die along with the rest of this village," Sasuke said.

"Then as the new Hokage of this village I will stop you and bring you home," Naruto said.

"Still trying to play the hero I see," Sasuke said.

"No, not a hero, just a friend," Naruto said.

This shocked Sasuke that even after all these years Naruto was still willing to go so far for him.

"Why? Why would you go so far for me?"

"Because, you're my friend and I promised to protect all my friends. Even if I have to protect you from yourself," Naruto said.

"It's too late Naruto," Sasuke said.

"No it's not too late. That village is waiting for you to return and I will bring you back even if I have to drag you back," Naruto said.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Two Clones appeared beside Naruto.

"Here we go," Naruto said holding out his right hand as his clones began to channel chakra into it.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken."

"Naruto, that technique. Where did you learn it?" Minato asked.

Naruto ginned inwardly before replying: "Kakashi-sensei helped me with it. This is the complete Rasengan."

Minato was shocked that his son had mastered something that he could never do.

'_That chakra, it's incredible. If Sasuke gets hit by that he could die.' Karin thought._

'_What is that jutsu? I better play it safe.' Sasuke thought._

Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"This is the end Sasuke," Naruto said. "Its time to come home."

Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes and blood began to seep out from his left eye.

Sasuke opened his left eye.

"Amaterasu."

Black flames struck the Rasenshuriken causing a massive explosion with black flames shooting outward in random directions.

Naruto burst through the smoke a Rasengan in each hand.

Naruto thrust the two spheres at Sasuke.

"Rasenrengan."

Sasuke poofed into a log upon impact.

'Damn, he used Kawarimi.'

Sasuke appeared at Naruto's side and plunged his sparking fist into his side.

"Guh," Naruto cried out before poofing out of existence.

'_These two are fighting on a Kage level. I had no idea this Naruto guy was so strong. I hope Sasuke-kun will be alright.' Karin thought._

Naruto sprinted toward Sasuke his fists clenched.

Sasuke sped through some hand seals before calling out: "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu."

A red-hot fireball shot from Sasuke's mouth. The jutsu was inches from Naruto before he disappeared only to reappear in front of Sasuke.

Naruto drew back his fist and swung at Sasuke who merely tilted his to the side so Naruto would miss. What shocked him was that he still felt something hit him and was sent backwards into a tree.

'_What the hell? How did he hit me? I know that I dodged that attack.'_

Sasuke rose to his feet and eyed Naruto warily trying to figure out how he hit him. Then he saw his chakra, it was like an invisible aura around him.

'_He can probably use it to extend his range of attack.'_

"That's some chakra you have but it seems it doesn't last forever," Sasuke said.

It was true Naruto's sage mode had ended.

"Looks you're out of luck dobe," Sasuke said.

Sasuke closed his left eye.

Naruto stepped back unsure what was coming next.

"Tsukoyumi."

Naruto felt a pulsation throughout his body and the world before him changed.

Everything turned dark and the sky was blood-red. Naruto was surrounded by villagers all carrying a weapon of some sort. Naruto saw Sasuke amongst the crowd.

"Relive your nightmares for the next seventy-two hours," Sasuke said and faded away.

The villagers advanced on him yelling things like 'Go die demon.' 'Nobody wants you.' 'You're just a demon so go away.'

Naruto tried to run but was unable to. The villagers surrounded him all hitting him with their respective weapons. Naruto cried out in pain and in loneliness.

Then the world changed. He was at the Valley of End. Naruto watched Sasuke walking away from his unconscious form.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after him but he didn't stop.

Tears began to flow freely from Naruto's eyes.

"It hurts doesn't it, knowing you are unable to change things. It hurts knowing you're useless," Sasuke said in his ear.

The world changed to when Gaara died and he failed to save him and then to when he found Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout and had been unsuccessful at bringing him back again.

"You can't even save you're friends. You can't help anyone. You're useless," Sasuke said

*****

**In the physical world**

Naruto cried out in pain.

The sound sent shudders down Suigetsu's spine.

"What does he see?" Juugo asked.

"When Naruto was little he was hated by the village because he was the container of the Kyuubi. They would call him things and on some days they would beat him. And then he sees himself failing to save his friends," Sasuke said.

Naruto lifted his head tears still falling from his know red eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared.

Naruto burst forth with incredible speed.

"Tch."

Sasuke blocked the incoming fist before ducking another.

Sasuke charged his Chidori before hitting Naruto directly in the stomach.

Naruto stumbled backwards, blood flowing from his wound as the Kyuubi quickly began to heal it.

'No, I'll bring Sasuke back with my own strength.'

Naruto pushed back the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

A Rasengan now in his hands, his clone disappeared.

Sasuke formed Chidori with his right hand.

The two sprinted towards each other about to clash once again.

"Chidori."

"Rasengan."

The two pushed against each other not wanting to give in to the other.

In the end the two were thrown in opposite directions by an explosion.

Naruto's two clone's had dispelled due to the Kyuubi's chakra allowing Naruto to return to Sage mode.

'_That chakra it's back. I better be careful.'_

Sasuke pulls out his katana and points it at Naruto.

"Alright dobe, are you ready to get serious?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto pulls out kunai and responds: "Believe it."

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I thought you were over that catch phrase," Sasuke said.

"I am. I just couldn't resist," Naruto replied grinning.

Sasuke shakes his head before phasing out of existence.

Naruto follows suit, a grin on his face.

The next thing that is heard is metal clanging against metal.

The only thing that can be seen is the occasional blur of the two fighters.

*****

"Both have really grown. Their skill level is impressive," Itachi said.

"They have may have grown in skill, but Naruto is still a bit…," Kakashi trailed off.

"Immature," Itachi finished.

"I was going to say idiotic, but I like that better," Kakashi said.

"And he's going to be the new Hokage?" Itachi asked.

"He may not be smart, but he'll protect this village," Kakashi said.

Itachi shrugged and resumed watching.

*****

Sasuke stood opposite Naruto panting with bruises and cuts all over his body.

Naruto wasn't looking any better.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready to end this. So let's end this with one final attack," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke had been thinking the same thing. Ironic really considering what he told Naruto at the Valley of end.

"You know what they say, don't Naruto. When two shinobi are powerful enough they can read each others thoughts simply through an exchange of fists, without ever uttering a single word. Tell me, do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what's on my mind?" Sasuke had said.

Naruto summoned two clones and began to channel chakra into his hand.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken."

'_Gah, none of my jutsu are strong enough to match that jutsu of his. Except Amaterasu, but I don't have enough chakra to use a full-fledged Amaterasu. Unless…'_

Sasuke formed Chidori in his hand then, using his Mangekyo Sharingan, added the black flames of Amaterasu.

"Raiton: Nenshou Chidori."

The two shinobi leapt at each other ready to finally end their fight.

**Boom!**

The explosion was phenomenal. Black flames and chakra needles were flying everywhere.

"I can't see anything. Who won?" Suigetsu asked.

"I can still sense both of their chakras but I can't tell who won," Karin said.

*****

Sakura had just left the hospital after a long night. She was on her way home when she heard the explosion. Sakura did a quick 360 to find the source of the explosion.

'_What in the world was that?' Sakura wondered having indentified the source. 'That must have been a powerful chakra to cause an explosion like that.'_

Snapping out of her reverie, Sakura ran towards the direction of the explosion.

*****

The smoke began to finally clear up.

Juugo looked at the others. "It looks like it's a t-" Juugo started.

Naruto stirred before slowly getting to his feet.

Naruto stood over Sasuke's unconscious form.

"It's time to come home," Naruto said.

Naruto started to pick up Sasuke up when he noticed Suigetsu and Juugo sprinting towards him.

Naruto jumped back from Sasuke.

"Sorry, but you can't have Sasuke," Karin said.

Before Naruto could respond laughter was heard.

"You are indeed powerful, dobe. However I'm even more powerful than you," Sasuke said. "With Susanoo I'm invincible."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and saw the ethereal warrior standing over Sasuke with it's blade in hand.

Susanoo stabbed his blade at Naruto.

Naruto never had a chance. The blade pierced his chest and the world began to change before him.

'_When Susanoo's blade pierces a person their mind is trapped in an eternal genjutsu.' Sasuke thought. 'This is over.'_

Naruto watched as began Sasuke disappeared into nothing; he felt a pulsation throughout his body and then lost consciousness.

*****

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his subconscious.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Kyuubi took over you're body," Minato said.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked.

"**If I hadn't intervened when I did you would be trapped in an eternal genjutsu, making you easy prey for the Uchiha," Kyuubi said.**

"Wow, I didn't think you could be so nice Kyuubi," Naruto said.

"He insists that he doesn't want his host to be seen as weak, but he likes you, I'm sure of it," Minato said.

If looks could kill, Minato would be a pile of ashes

*****

Sasuke was staring down a four-tailed Kyuubi.

'_I don't have enough chakra to keep fighting like this.'_

Naruto lifted his head and roared sending a wave of red chakra at Sasuke.

Sasuke leaped out of the way.

"Looks like you could use my help," Madara said.

Sasuke turned to face Madara.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said.

"I told you not to underestimate him. Even with Susanoo Naruto is still a tough opponent," Madara said.

Madara faced Naruto and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The Kyuubi's chakra was pushed back and Naruto was left on his knees gasping for air.

"You're coming with us Naruto," Madara said.

*****

Itachi stared at Madara before saying: "I had a feeling he would intervene."

Itachi turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi I want you to kill me," Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

"What? How would that help?" Kakashi asked.

"I once implanted my power in Naruto. When I die he will obtain my eyes when he next sees Sasuke's Sharingan," Itachi quickly explained.

"You don't have to do this. We could figure out another way," Kakashi said.

"No, this is the way I want to go down," Itachi said. "Now do it."

"Before I do, tell me something," Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Why would you sacrifice your life for Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he is the only one who can rescue Sasuke from his own darkness," Itachi said. "Hurry."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and after a moment's hesitation stabbed Itachi's through his heart.

Itachi smiled before his eyes closed for the last time.

Kakashi caught Itachi's body and let it rest against the tree.

Kakashi turned back to watch the fight.

'_Let's see how your plan works Itachi.'_

*****

Naruto was on his knees watching as Madara walked over to him.

Naruto felt a sharp in his eyes like red-hot needles were being shoved into them.

"My eyes," Naruto cried out covering his eyes with his hands.

Madara stopped.

Blood seeped from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

Black flames shot out at Madara. Madara was surprised but managed to quickly extinguish the flames.

"Hmm, interesting. Itachi was even more resourceful than I thought," Madara said.

_'Those were Itachi's eyes. How did Naruto get them?' Sasuke wondered._

"How did you get those eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother gave them to me, and with them I will bring you back to the village. One day you and I will walk the streets of Konoha together, it's a promise," Naruto said.

"Come Sasuke were leaving," Madara said.

Sasuke wordlessly disappeared followed by his team mates.

"We will meet again, Naruto," Madara said before phasing out of existence.

Naruto got to his feet and stood there for two minutes when he heard something.

Naruto looked up and saw the Konoha Eleven plus Sai, Yamato and Gai.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Lee asked.

Naruto looked up, his Sharingan still active, seeing that it wasn't it a threat Naruto deactivated his Sharingan.

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto said before falling forward.

Kakashi appeared and caught Naruto.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Yamato up there is something important. Take it to Tsunade-sama at once," Kakashi said pointing to his previous hiding spot.

"Hai," Yamato said before leaving to go do his task.

"As for the rest of you, whatever you may have seen will be explained but not now. You are not to discuss this under any circumstances," Kakashi said.

"Hai," the group responded.

"Sakura, you come with me. If we want Naruto to be ready for this afternoon, you'll need to patch him up," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded and followed Kakashi to the hospital.

*****

Naruto stood in his mindscape.

"What happened this time?" Naruto asked.

"You fainted," Minato said. "Probably from exhaustion."

"Oh, I was pretty tired," Naruto said.

"**What I want to know is how you got those eyes kit," Kyuubi said.**

"I would like to know that as well," Minato said.

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that situation," a voice said.

Naruto turned to see…

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

*****

"What is our next move Kazuki-sama?" a man asked.

"Naruto possesses what we need to move forward," Kazuki said. "For now we wait, the time is not yet right."

"When we will it be time?" a female asked.

"Sooner than you think, Hitomi-chan," Kazuki said.

"If he does not cooperate, what then?" the man asked.

"It's simple Takeshi-san," Kazuki said. "We have what he wants."

*****

"I will remain here until you lose those eyes," Itachi said having finally finished his explanation.

"Great another person in my head," Naruto said.

"However because you have my eyes, if you use them too often you will go blind," Itachi said.

"**I was aware of that, and I have begun to heal his eyes. It may take awhile but I can restore his eyes," Kyuubi said.**

Itachi nodded then continued.

"Even so I advise you not use them often. Because it's not an implant you can activate it and deactivate it at will. So in essence you are an Uchiha," Itachi said.

**I know what you're thinking. You thought Naruto was going to save Sasuke. Not yet. As for Itachi, I know he died in a kinda lame way but he's still around, just in Naruto's head like Minato is.**

**Leave a review, you know you want to.**


	5. Preparations

**Sorry this chapter was kinda short. This chapter is just a connector chapter for upcoming events.**

**Welcome to the wonderful world of filler. O.o**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Naruto would you believe? I didn't think so.**

Ch. 5 Preparations

Naruto was sitting atop the fourth's head on the mountain side meditating about the upcoming Kage summit.

'_I have to leave for the Hokage summit in two hours, but first I have to figure out who to take.'_

"Why not take Kakashi or Tsunade?" Minato suggested.

"I thought about it for awhile but I think Tsunade should stay behind. She might not say it but she's still recovering from being in a coma. So I think I'll take Sakura instead, she's a medic-nin and she's as strong as Tsunade," Naruto said.

"Who else will you take with you?" Minato asked.

"I have an idea but I should go talk to him first," Naruto said.

Naruto opened his eyes showing the horizontal slits of Sage mode.

'_He's in the library, again.'_

Naruto stood and leapt off in the direction of the library.

*****

Sai was looking for a book on how to develop bonds with others. His previous book had not been helpful. He had only irritated Sakura and Naruto had waved him off.

Sai sighed.

'_It sure is hard to make bonds.'_

"Hey Sai," Someone called.

Sai turned and saw Naruto approaching.

"Naruto what are you doing in the library?" Sai asked surprised.

"Well I came here to ask you something," Naruto said.

'_Perhaps he wants me to participate in some group activity.' Sai thought._

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"I have to leave in two hours for the Kage Summit and I'm allowed two body guards," Naruto said. "And I've picked you and Sakura. Sakura already agreed so that leaves you."

"Hai, I'll be there," Sai said.

"Great be at the front gate in two hours," Naruto said.

Naruto walked out of the library.

"How can he stand being in there?" Naruto asked to himself.

"It's not bad to read you should try it sometime," Minato said.

"Maybe when I get back," Naruto said.

Naruto took to the rooftops as he headed to his office.

Naruto being Naruto used the window to enter his office as opposed to the door.

Naruto was amazed that the building was still standing.

He sat at his desk and eyed the stack of paper work.

"Where does this stuff come from anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Whenever something happens in this village an equal amount of paperwork happens too," Kakashi said.

Naruto placed the paperwork to the side and looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi was leaning against the wall reading his orange book.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"It's about Itachi," Kakashi said.

"What about him?" Naruto asked.

"I spoke with him yesterday," Kakashi said.

"He told you about the Uchiha Massacre didn't he?" Naruto asked.

"How did you know?" Kakashi asked surprise evident in his voice.

"He's up here now," Naruto said tapping his head.

"Hmm, that is interesting. Have you adjusted to your new eyes yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Itachi's helping me learn how to use them and Kyuubi is healing them so I don't go blind," Naruto said.

"So you've finally come to an agreement with the fox," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Kyuubi said he'll let me use his power. All he wants is the blood of his former master," Naruto said.

"Madara Uchiha," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded.

Naruto pulled a file out of a drawer in his desk.

"I was looking through your file yesterday, and I finally learned why you were always late to our meetings," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked up from his book.

"You visit the memorial stone and pay respects to Obito Uchiha and because of that you're always late," Naruto said.

"Obito was my best friend and he helped me see the value of my comrades," Kakashi said.

Kakashi closed his book.

"Well I have something important to take care of," Kakashi said.

Kakashi opened the door and exited.

'He's probably just going to go read his pervy book.'

Naruto, still having a little over an hour before he had to be at the gates, decided this was a great opportunity to treat himself to some ramen.

"Ichiraku ramen here I come," Naruto said excitedly.

*****

"You called for me Danzo-sama?" Sai asked.

"Yes, it seems Naruto has chosen you as a body guard. I want you to keep an eye on Naruto while you are at the summit," Danzo said.

"Hai," Sai said.

"And under no circumstances is Naruto allowed to be captured by Akatsuki," Danzo said.

"Hai Danzo-sama," Sai said.

"Although I can't control his actions, Naruto will be forced to remain in the village more often do to his new position," Danzo said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do with Naruto?" Sai asked.

Danzo stared at Sai as if unsure how to answer.

"I am merely assuring he is not captured by Akatsuki," Danzo said.

Danzo began to walk away when suddenly he stopped and turned.

"Remember emotions lead one to hate and hate leads one to conflict and war," Danzo said and continued to leave.

Sai smiled a genuine smile.

'They also lead to the bonds of friendship I have created.'

*****

Naruto stood at the front gates with Sakura and Sai on either side.

Naruto turned to wave at the villagers that had come to see him off.

"Hurry back," one villager said.

"Be safe," another said.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Naruto said.

"You better be careful, I can't have you dying on me," Tsunade said.

"Don't worry about me baa-chan no way I'm gonna die I'll be back. That's a promise," Naruto said.

Naruto smiled at the crowd before turning to the front gate.

"Alright, let's go," Naruto said with determination.

*****

Sasuke looked out on to the ocean thinking over the past couple of days.

"You're my friend and I promised to protect all my friends. Even if I have to protect you from yourself," Naruto said.

'I don't need protection. All that matters is my revenge. Why should I care about that pathetic village?'

"One day you and I will walk the streets of Konoha together, it's a promise," Naruto said.

'You always did try to be a hero.'

"No, not a hero, just a friend," Naruto said.

'I don't understand why would you go through all this trouble?'

"Because this is the first I ever had a bond like this, and I'll do anything I can to stop you," Naruto said.

"Why won't you give up?'

"I told you I just don't know when to quit," Naruto said.

Sasuke then realized he was a conversation with someone that wasn't even present. Sasuke knew his team would be waiting for their next destination. His mind made up Sasuke went to inform his team.

*****

Madara had called in his two loyal members of Akatsuki.

"I've called you here because we're short on members and there are still two tailed beasts out there," Madara said.

"Why not just recruit more members?" Zetsu asked. (A/N: Zetsu's dark side will be voiced in **bold print** and the other side will be normal print.)

"I can't recruit just anyone. They have to meet certain requirements," Madara said.

"What about Sasuke and his team?" Kisame asked.

"Sasuke will betray me and his team will follow him," Madara said.

"**If you know this then why don't you stop him?" Zetsu asked.**

"I knew he would and I have already planned for this," Madara said. "Kisame you're going to capture the eight tails."

"And the nine tails?" Zetsu asked.

"I have a special plan for Naruto," Madara said. "Zetsu I won't you to watch the Kage summit."

Zetsu nodded.

"You have your missions now go," Madara said.

In the next instant the two were gone.

*****

Sasuke walked into the room where his team was resting.

"So where are we going next?" Suigetsu asked.

Suigetsu was tending his blade. He was trying to fix the crack it got from when they fought the eight tails.

"We're going to the Land of Iron," Sasuke replied.

**There you have it, I know it was kinda short but don't judge me. Review instead.**


	6. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know**

Ch. 6 The Meeting

Naruto and his team were greeted by the samurai upon their arrival in the Land of Iron.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, we've been expecting you," the samurai said.

"Sorry we're late we had something important come up," Naruto said.

The samurai merely nodded and beckoned for the three to follow.

The group followed the samurai to the meeting area.

"Hokage-sama proceed through this door. Your guards are to remain on the second level. They may watch from there," the samurai said.

Sai and Sakura ascended the stairs and took their place amongst the other bodyguards.

*****

Naruto walked through the door.

The other four Kages were already seated and waiting for him.

Naruto immediately spotted Gaara.

"Hey Gaara guess what I'm the new Hokage," Naruto said.

Gaara allowed himself a small smile.

"Naruto please sit before the Raikage loses his patience," Gaara said.

Naruto glanced at the Raikage and swore that steam was coming off the guy before he quickly took his seat.

"Hokage-sama place you're hat in front of you," Mifune said.

Naruto grabbed his hat and placed it in front of him.

"I am Mifune I will be your moderator for this meeting," Mifune said. "This meeting has begun."

As soon as those words left Mifune's mouth Raikage spoke.

"I called this meeting to discuss Akatsuki," Raikage said. "They have grown to be very powerful and have even managed to capture my brother."

"Akatsuki is formed by all of the great shinobi nations except ours," Raikage said. "Akatsuki was even said to originate in Kirigakure. Akatsuki must be dealt with swiftly and without mercy."

"Now wait just a minute," Naruto said.

Raikage turned his angry gaze on Naruto.

"So you mean to tell me that up until now Akatsuki hasn't been a threat? But the minute they capture your brother, they become dangerous," Naruto said. "You know, I seem to recall the two-tails being a Kumo nin. Was it serious then?"

"You insolent little brat," Raikage said.

"Konoha has been the only village that has actually attempted to stop Akatsuki. Where have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Boy, it is of no concern to the other villages if another nation loses their Jinchuuriki. To lose one is embarrassing and the village should attempt to retrieve it on their own," Tsuchikage said.

"So you're willing to lessen your chances of saving your shinobi just so you can save your nation from embarrassment?" Naruto said.

"Things are done differently in our village," Tsuchikage said coldly.

Raikage had been listening and had steadily been getting angrier and angrier until he snapped and brought his fist crashing down onto the table in front of him.

The other Kage turned to face him.

"Enough of this mindless rambling! I called this meeting to discus how to do deal with Akatsuki, not to discuss the morals of other villages," Raikage shouted.

"Raikage calm yourself," Mifune ordered.

"We have already assessed that Akatsuki is a threat," Mizukage said.

"So now, the question is what will we do about?" Gaara said.

"We need to eliminate them, starting with the Uchiha," Raikage said.

"Like hell," Naruto shouted. "Sasuke is from Konoha. So he falls under my jurisdiction. If he is attacked by any one outside our village, it will not go unpunished."

"You shouldn't say such things so lightly," Raikage said. "I'll teach you to fear my power."

In a second Raikage crossed over to Naruto delivered a powerful punch to his gut.

"Gah," Naruto cried out in pain as he was sent through the wall.

"You're pathetic and to think you were made Hokage," Raikage sneered.

Naruto stepped through the wall staring at the ground.

"You speak of fear, yet you can't know fear until you stared it in the eye," Naruto said looking up.

Naruto's eyes now showed the red of the Kyuubi. A wave of killing intent was sent out that shocked everyone present, even Gaara.

Naruto launched forward with a speed equaling the Raikage's and delivered punch straight to the Kage's face.

The Raikage was sent flying through the wall leaving a sizable hole in it.

Raikage looked up and saw Naruto standing over him.

"You overestimate your own abilities, without any idea of the depths of my own. And look at you now, groveling in the dirt," Naruto said.

Itachi smirked knowing where Naruto learned the line.

Naruto turned away. Raikage stood and activated his Raiton armor.

"Don't turn your back on me brat," Raikage shouted.

Two clones appeared at Naruto's side and quickly channeled chakra in to his hand.

"Fuuton: Rasengan."

Naruto brought forth the jutsu to intercept Raikage's incoming fist.

The wind jutsu proved to be strong for Raikage's Raiton armor and sent him reeling backwards.

It was at this time that the Raikage's and Naruto's bodyguards came out of their reverie and went to help their respective Kage.

Raikage and Naruto rushed forward ready to clash again but Naruto noticed something strange about Raikage's eyes. They had a slight red glow. Naruto surprised by this Naruto left an opening in his guard. Raikage quickly took advantage of this and landed a blow to Naruto's face.

The force of the blow lifted him off the ground and into Sai.

Naruto picked himself up and glanced at the Raikage's eyes again. He hadn't imagined it.

"Sai, are the Raikage's eyes normally red?" Naruto asked.

"Not that I know of," Sai said.

"Then something is wrong with him," Naruto said.

Naruto barely managed to dodge the blade of Darui, one of Raikage's bodyguards.

Sai quickly jumped forward and blocked Darui's blade with his own.

'What's with the Raikage? I knew he was short-tempered, but his is a bit over the edge.'

Naruto thought back to the red eyes of the Raikage. Naruto suddenly realized what had happened.

"Sai, somebody else is here. Find them, they are the one who is causing the Raikage to act like this," Naruto said.

Shi, Raikage's other bodyguard, overheard Naruto and tired to locate the intruder.

*****

"Hey Sachiko, they detected us," a man said.

"What do you want me to do about it," Sachiko said. "You're supposed to protect me while I work Tamotsu."

"I am. I just thought you wanted to meet your boyfriend again," Tamotsu said.

"You shouldn't think. It ill becomes you," Sachiko said trying to focus.

"So you do want to see him again," Tamotsu prodded.

Sachiko remained silent.

"Is that why you joined Akatsuki? So you could see him again," Tamotsu said.

"Shut up!" Sachiko yelled.

Tamotsu grinned.

"Can we at least go out so I can have some fun?" Tamotsu said.

Sachiko sighed.

"Fine."

Sachiko released her chakra. The two Akatsuki members stood. Sachiko followed Tamotsu unsure what would happen next.

*****

Raikage had been about to send another blow to Naruto's face when suddenly he stopped. The glow in his eyes disappeared. The Raikage blinked once.

"What the hell happened?" Raikage asked.

"Someone took control of your mind sir," Shi said.

"But how?" Raikage asked.

"We're not sure," Darui said.

"Let's just get back to the meeting room," Naruto suggested.

The group nodded.

"So are you two finally finished?" Gaara asked as the shinobi filed into the room.

"Uh well, you see it wasn't really the Raikage's fault," Naruto said.

"It was mine," a mysterious voice said.

The room's attention shifted to the voice. Before them were two Akatsuki members.

The first was a girl. She wasn't any older than Naruto and was about equal in height with Naruto. She had purple eyes, but her hair was a blue that matched the color of Naruto's eyes and was placed up in a ponytail.

The other person was a man. He was rather tall, even more so than Kisame. He had short brown hair and black eyes that signified a merciless killer.

"Sachiko-chan?" Naruto asked in complete shock.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Sachiko replied smiling.

"What are you doing here? Why are you with Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to capture you Naruto-kun," Sachiko said.

"But you died. The old man told me that your caravan was ambushed and burnt to the ground," Naruto said.

"But I'm alive. So now once I hand the Kyuubi over to Madara, things can go back to the way they were, and you can finally fulfill your promise to me," Sachiko said.

"Naruto, you know this girl?" Gaara said.

"She was my best friend back when we were kids," Naruto said.

**Prepare yourself for Naruto's stongest technique next chapter. The S-rank forbidden ninjutsu Talk no jutsu. :D Seriously though**

**A/N: I probably won't update for awhile. Try not to be too disappointed. Remember I said _Probably._ I may be able to update I'm not sure right now.**


	7. Tamotsu vs Naruto

**Well guys it finally happened here's the next chapter.**

**...**

**Strange, there's nobody here. You would think I haven't updated in a long time or something.**

**Sorry I've been away so long, I could give a number of excuses but I won't.**

**Disclaimer: Yup its been a while but I still don't own Naruto or Tacobell. :(**

"Enough talk," Tamotsu said.

Tamotsu leapt towards Naruto fist raised. Naruto easily grabbed his fist then did the same to Tamotsu's other incoming fist. Naruto finally got a better glimpse at Tamotsu's eyes.

"Your eyes, when I look into them I can see all victims you've claimed. There are so many innocent lives gone because of you," Naruto said. "And for what? Just for your own amusement."

The red chakra of the Kyuubi formed the Demon Fox Cloak around Naruto. Tamotsu pulled away from Naruto and jumped back.

"Naruto calm down," Gaara said authoritatively.

Naruto ignored him.

"Yes get angry, channel it, make it your weapon

That was it for Naruto. He released his rage. Naruto appeared in front of Tamotsu and grabbed his right arm and flung him into the wall. Naruto followed him and began to beat him.

Tamotsu grinned.

"That's it give in to your rage, but I must say I'm disappointed."

Tamotsu kicked Naruto in his chest forcing him back. Naruto didn't show any evidence of pain. He simply stared at Tamotsu in hate. Tamotsu stared back and made a hand sign.

"Katon: Goryuka no jutsu."

A dragon shaped fireball erupted from Tamotsu's mouth followed by three more.

"An impressive display of strength, but it's pointless when faced with absolute power," Naruto taunted from behind Tamotsu.

Tamotsu spun swinging his fist. Naruto ducked under the attack and moved behind Tamotsu and grabbed both his arms. Naruto placed his foot on Tamotsu's back and began to pull.

Seeing this triggered a flashback for Sakura.

_An evil grin crossed Sasuke's face_

"_You seem very proud of these arms of yours. You must be very attached to them," Sasuke said._

"_No. What are you doing?" Zaku said._

_Sasuke pulled on Zaku's arms until they left their sockets._

"Naruto, stop this!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto ignored her and began to pull.

"Wait! Stop, you're going to rip my arms off," Tamotsu shouted worry laced into his voice.

"I know," Naruto said coldly. "I have no mercy for people like you."

With those words Naruto disarmed Tamotsu, permanently. Tamotsu fell to the ground.

"Go ahead and kill me. Let your hate consume you," Tamotsu said.

"The same way you did? No I won't kill you," Naruto said turning away.

Naruto began to walk away, as he did the demon cloak dissipated.

"You won't ever kill again. I'm going to let you suffer the loss of your arms and the shame of knowing that one victim got away," Naruto said.

Tamotsu began to laugh. Naruto turned, surprised to hear the sound.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Tamotsu shouted.

Tamotsu ran straight at Naruto, blood flying from his wounds. Suddenly the flames of Amaterasu encased Tamotsu in a spherical shape. The sphere compacted into a small sphere no bigger than three inches in diameter.

"But I was," Naruto said coldly his Mangekyo Sharingan blazing.

Everyone present was stunned by the brutality they had just witnessed.

"Impressive display Naruto. Your mastery over the Sharingan is impressive indeed. It's a shame you're a Jinchuriki and not an Uchiha. You could have been stronger than Sasuke and Itachi and perhaps even me," Madara said.

Everyone turned to look at the new arrival.

"So where did you find that guy? He was pretty weak compared to your other recruits," Naruto said.

"I know that. I recruited him because I knew he would cause you to get angry and lose control. But I was unaware of your mastery over the Kyuubi's power. This changes things," Madara said.

"It seems you won't be coming with me today. Instead you will come to me," Madara said.

With those words said, Madara disappeared using his space/time jutsu. Instantly following his departure a hole was blown through the wall to their right. Naruto turned and found himself face to face with the one-tailed Shukaku. Not a second later the two-tailed Nibi blew away the left wall and roared at the present shinobi.

"You now there's one word that accurately describes this situation," Sai said.

"Yeah it's sh-," NAruto began but was drowned out by the roars of the demons.

**Well we all know what that word is don't we.**

** I was pleased with this chapter. So now the question is were you? Tell me.**


	8. A Simple Proposal

**Here it is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto you would know.**

"-Shoot," Naruto said but nobody heard him.

Shukaku brought his tail crashing down where the shinobi had been just seconds before. Naruto bit both of his thumbs and then performed a series of hand signs.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Naruto said bringing both of his hands to the ground.

Two clouds of smoke went up temporarily blocking the shinobi's vision. The smoke cleared and revealed Gamaken and Gamahiro.

"Guys, I need you to keep those two busy for five minutes," Naruto said indicating the two bijuu. "I'm going to use Sage mode."

"Five minutes against any tailed beasts is too long," Gamahiro complained when he saw his opponent. "These guys are pure chakra."

But Naruto had already began gathering nature chakra. Seeing no other choice the two toads went to do their job. All the while Sachiko had been slowly edging away from the group. Sai suddenly appeared in front of her cutting off her escape route.

"Please remain with us, Sachiko-san. I doubt the Hokage would appreciate your early departure," Sai said his fake smile plastered on his face.

Sachiko slipped a kunai out of her sleeve and prepared to attack when a surge of power hit her. Naruto had entered Sage mode.

"I'll take it from here," Naruto told his summons.

The two toads nodded wearily. Evidence of their battle was clearly depicted by their numerous cuts and bruises. The two returned to Mount Myobokuzan leaving the two bijuu without opponents.

Naruto wasted no time in taking advantage of their confusion and created two shadow clones. Naruto held out his right hand as the spiral shape began to form. The two bijuu sensing the powerful chakra turned to face Naruto.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken," Naruto said naming his jutsu.

Instantly a blue fire ball and a ball of compressed air shot at Naruto. The two attacks combined as they struck Naruto increasing the power of the attack. Naruto was thrown to the ground engulfed in blue fire.

"This isn't good," Temari said worried.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Sakura asked.

"And what do you propose we do against these monsters? They are freaks of nature created for the sole purpose of killing," Kankuro said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Kankuro, that's enough. Naruto isn't finished yet," Gaara said.

As if to prove Gaara's point Naruto burst from the flames and threw his Rasenshuriken and struck Shukaku in his left eye destroying the left side of its face and knocking it to the ground. Naruto turned to face Nibi.

The beast is composed entirely of flames which ruled out any wind jutsu. The creature's presence had melted away the snow and some of the rocks and trees. Taijustsu would also prove to be ineffective.

"Perhaps I could summon the chief toad or use Rasengan," Naruto said to himself.

Just as Naruto began to put his plan into action a wave of water crashed against the flaming cat. It was followed up by a stray lightning bolt striking the cat. Nibi roared in agony but could do nothing else as it was paralyzed.

"Well that was lucky," Naruto said.

"You could call it luck or you could call it intervention," Sasuke said.

Naruto spun around to see Sasuke standing with his team.

"Follow me," He said.

For a moment Naruto hesitated. Could Sasuke really be helping him? It could be a trap. But it was that or stay and fight two bijuu. Naruto decided that if it came down to a fight he could probably win again. So he relented and followed him, with the others close behind.

The shinobi had been running for nearly an hour when Sasuke abruptly came to halt. They had stopped in a clearing and as far as Naruto could tell there weren't any traps. Something strange did catch Naruto's eye but it wasn't a trap, the other Kage had followed them and so did Mifune and the samurai. Everyone knew Sasuke had captured the eight-tails but no one attacked him, not even the Raikage.

"Why are you helping us Sasuke?" Naruto said his voice a mix of confusion and excitement.

"I've done a lot of thinking since our last fight," Sasuke said.

"And?" Naruto asked.

"I have a proposition for you, but first I have to speak with the Raikage concerning the eight-tails," Sasuke said.

"I was wondering about that. If he knows you captured his brother why hasn't he attacked you. He was pretty mad about it at the summit," Naruto said.

"We didn't capture the eight-tails. How many times do I have to say it?" Suigetsu asked in exasperation.

For the first time Naruto noticed Sasuke's teammates. They didn't seem strong enough to beat a Jinchuuriki host, especially one who was rumored to have formed a partnership with his bijuu. Yet the Raikage said they did but here they stood denying their capturing the host. Just to be safe Naruto decided not to underestimate them.

"But if you didn't capture the eight-tails, then where is he?" Naruto asked.

"I've had the birds check on him from time to time. They tell me he's in a forest valley hidden by some mountains not far from where the summit was," Juugo said.

"I could use Sage mode to track him down-. Wait, did you say the birds told you this?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"Yes," Juugo said.

Naruto let it go not sure how to respond to that, although some responses did come to mind but none were very nice.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and released the Genjutsu. At first nothing happened. For a second Naruto thought it didn't work, but that theory was quickly dashed when a shout of "You" was sounded.

Raikage ran at Sasuke forgetting to activate his Raiton armor. Even without it he was still incredibly strong. Despite this Sasuke made no move to dodge or even block.

"Sasuke!" Karin cried out.

Naruto watched shocked as Sasuke was thrown against a tree. Sasuke could've easily dodged that attack, so why didn't he? A smirk crossed Sasuke's face and he turned into a log. Naruto's expression eased. He should have known Sasuke would do a substitution.

"You shouldn't rush into every fight. You'll live longer." Sasuke said from his spot on a tree branch.

"I've been winning fights since before you were born!" Raikage shouted.

"And if you wish to keep it that way I suggest you listen to what I have to say," Sasuke said calmly.

"You impudent little-," Raikage began.

"Raikage-sama," Gaara said. "Perhaps you should listen not to what Uchiha is saying but what he is not. He did not come here to fight you."

Sasuke locked eyes with Gaara for a second before he returned his attention to the Raikage.

"If you wish to see your brother alive again then you will listen to what I have to say,"Sasuke said. "First off it is true that my team and I attacked the eight-tails under the pretense of working with Akatsuki."

"We already know that," Raikage said growing impatient.

"Hang on a second. You said pretense, you were pretending to help Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Right as usual Sakura," Sasuke said. "I had no intention of helping Akatsuki grow stronger it would simply hinder me from obtaining my goals. So during our fight I cast a Genjutsu on the eight-tails and told him my plan."

"But why tell him using a Genjutsu," Mizukage said.

"In case there was anyone watching. You may not know it but Akatsuki has a very skilled intel gatherer by the name of Zetsu," Sasuke said annoyed at being interrupted again. "He has the appearance of a plant. When the eight-tails dispelled the Genjutsu we resumed our fight. He assumed the form of the eight-tails and I used Amaterasu on him giving him the cover he needed to use a substitution and escape."

"He didn't mention what I did," Suigetsu grumbled.

"Hush Suigetsu," Karin said.

Suigetsu grumbled but did not speak again.

"Then where did Bee go," Raikage asked.

"I take it you noticed the mountain range to the north-east of the summit. Beyond that there is a forest valley where he seems to have taken refuge for now," Juugo said.

His expression eased considerably. Sasuke was reminded of Itachi. The Hachibi is his younger brother Sasuke observed.

"Shi, Darui, we're leaving," Raikage said.

"But Raikage-sama the meeting has not reached its conclusion," Mifune said.

"As long as Bee is in danger nothing else matters and as for Uchiha. I have no quarrel with him," Raikage said.

The three Kumo shinobi quickly left towards the direction Juugo indicated.

"Now that that has been taken care of," Naruto said. "What is it you wanted to ask me Sasuke?"

"All this time you've been trying to save me and bring me back to the village. After our fight I realized something," Sasuke said.

"Are you finally coming back to the village?" Naruto asked his excitement growing.

"No, I no longer have the desire to destroy Konoha but I still can't forgive them," Sasuke said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I realized I'm not the one who needs saving, you do," Sasuke said. "Naruto leave Konoha and join my cause."

**I'm willing to bet a lot of you didn't see that coming. Next chapter soon.**

**Please review.**


End file.
